


Scenes from the Consulate

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series: Love in Strange Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-01
Updated: 2000-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray are, you know...doing it in another strange place.This story is a sequel toScenes from a Fitting Room.





	Scenes from the Consulate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love in Strange Places series

This is the second story in my newly titled 'Love in Strange Places' series. Can I help it if I get these flashes of our boys doing it in semi-public places?

 

Summary: Fraser and Ray are...you know....doing it in another strange place. Well, not strange for them of course, they're in love!

Rated: NC-17 (think I'm starting to like writing this stuff!)

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. They're not mine, don't own them. Probably never will. *sigh* Now I'm depressed. 

 

 

Scenes from the Consulate

By: Lori J (lojojan@worldnet.att.net)

 

 

"Fraser, Jesus!" Ray knew he was moaning almost incoherently, but didn't care.

A low laugh rumbled from the man beneath him. A big hand reached up and cupped the back of his head, pulling it downward. Lips met and parted, allowing tongues to intertwine. Hands touched, caressed, fondled. Cocks rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction that made both men groan in unison.

Ray's mouth was suddenly free, the lips that had occupied it now trailing a path across his jaw and down his neck. Occasionally, teeth nipped and lips sucked. Ray knew that by tomorrow he would have marks and the thought sent a thrill of lust straight to his groin. He was being *marked* by Fraser. Marked and claimed. 

Owned. 

By Fraser. 

Ray moaned again, helpless against the pleasure that was rushing through his body. The things that Mountie could do with his tongue...

"Do you like that, Ray?" The words were murmured against his skin. Ray couldn't see it, but he knew the smile was there. That all-knowing smile. The one that said 'I know what you need.' "Perhaps I should stop..."

"NO!"

The laugh sounded again. "As you wish." The lips returned to his neck and continued their downward descent. They stopped at his right nipple and suckled gently, yanking a strangled cry from the blond. 

"Frase, please....."

"Please what, Ray?"

"Wanna touch ya." Teeth lightly bit down on Ray's left nipple. "please....please...." 

Fraser paused and looked up into Ray's face. The blond's head was tilted back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. A fine sheen of sweat covered the golden skin. He reached up and stroked that face. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Fraser asked, his voice hoarse with passion.

Ray's eyes flew open at the comment. "I'm not beautiful." The voice changed, became more needy, "C'mon, Frase. Either take the cuffs off so's I can touch ya or start doing something!"

"Oh, but you are beautiful, Ray. You're beautiful and you're mine. All mine." Fraser watched as each word hit his partner. Maybe he was finally making some progress in building up Ray's self-esteem. "And, no, I won't take the handcuffs off. I'm having too much fun." 

"Then do somethin'!" Ray's cock felt like it was going to explode. Wasn't a thing he could do about it either. Ever since he and Fraser had fucked in that fitting room, the Mountie had been extremely interested in finding other semi-public places to make love. Which explained why he and Fraser were in the Canadian Consulate at this very moment, in Inspector Thatcher's office, sitting in her chair. Fraser had confessed to Ray that this was a fantasy of his, to take Ray like this. He sitting in Thatcher's chair, Ray atop him, hands cuffed behind him.

"Of course, Ray." Fraser pulled Ray close and kissed him, letting his hands roam over the slender body straddling him. Down over the sinewy shoulders and arms, the slim waist. Behind to cup and squeeze the firm ass cheeks. "Ray, oh, Ray." Fraser let a finger slip down into the crease and ghost over the opening in his lover's body.

Ray arched against him, moaning. Forget what the Mountie could do with his tongue, what he could do with his hands... "All yours, Ben. Whatever you want."

Fraser shivered when Ray called him 'Ben'. His partner never called him that in the course of a day, but saved it for their time alone. "Yes, whatever I want. What do you suppose I want, Ray?" He punctuated the sentence by slipping the tip of a finger into his lover.

"...to...fuck...me...." The words were uttered between pants as Fraser's other hand reached around to grasp Ray's cock and started stroking slowly.

"Look at me, Ray." Fraser waited until the blond's eyes focused on him. "I want to make love to you. To my Ray. My beautiful, gentle Ray." Continuing to stroke his lover's cock, Fraser reached for the small tube that sat on Thatcher's desk. "Kiss me, Ray."

Lips met again and tongues clashed and dueled. Fraser flipped the cap up on the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He slowly pushed one finger into his lover, enjoying the way the blond moaned. 

Ray dipped his head down and began to kiss Fraser's neck, making marks of his own. The Mountie would be able to cover them up with the high collar of his uniform, so Ray didn't feel guilty. He, on the other hand, would probably have some explaining to do in the morning. Welsh tended to notice things like hickeys.

Fraser slowly added another finger, moving them in and out slowly while continuing to stroke his partner's cock. At Ray's gasp of pleasure, he added another finger. "Are you ready, Ray? Ready for me to make love to you?"

Ray nodded frantically, unable to form a sentence. He thrust down against the fingers inside him, making Fraser moan as well. He uttered a small cry of protest when the fingers were removed.

"Shh," whispered Fraser. "It's all right, Ray. Sit up and lean forward." Ray did as asked, his cock getting trapped between their bodies. Fraser squirted more lube into his hand and coated his own cock with it. Holding himself steady, he slowly guided Ray downward.

"Fraser!" Ray shouted. God, he loved this. 

Fraser pulled his lover down until he was completely engulfed in the searing heat. "Oh, Ray. You feel so good!" 

They kissed again as Ray slowly began moving up and down. Fraser wrapped his hand around Ray's cock again and began stroking; matching the rhythm the smaller man had set. 

Both men were breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes as they made love. Fraser felt the telltale tightening that signaled the beginning of the end. "Ray....I'm going to..."

"Wait for me, Ben." Ray gasped, thrusting downward suddenly. The motion caused the cock inside him to hit *that* spot and then he was coming. Coming so hard he thought he might pass out. Fraser was coming too, pulled along by Ray's orgasm.

Fraser felt Ray collapse against him, chest heaving. Wrapping his arms around the slender body, he pulled him close. "I love you, Ray." He whispered in the other man's ear.

"Love ya too, Frase." Ray said softly, nuzzling his face into Fraser's neck. "Now, how 'bout these cuffs?"

"I rather like them, don't you?"

"Fraser, ya better be joking!" 

Laughter was his only answer.

The End

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Despised it? Let me know! 


End file.
